Nuevos compañeros o enemigos
by Robin18kurt
Summary: Hola a todos! este es un fic de los sentimientos de los jovenes titanes y sus enemigos en el amor, Llegan nuevos superheroes en la ciudad y con ellos nuevos engaños y nuevas parejas amorosas...los dejo y disfrutenlo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Quiero decirles que lo jovenes titanes no son de mi propiedad, son de DC comics, etc,etc,etc...( y ya saben el resto) Espero disfruten este capitulo por q sera mi inspiracion que a ustedes le interese y dejen reviews asi que ¡Enjoy! Recien Llegados 

Ya habian pasado 3 semanas despues de vencer a Trigon y ya a nuestros heroes no le quedaban adversarios que se les ocurriera desafiarlos asi que estaban en su torre disfrutando una hermosa mañana de un dia sabado.

Cuarto de Raven

- mmm, no quiero levantarme- decia Raven mientras el sol se colaba en su cuarto y le llegaba en la cara haciendo que se despertara.

-Aahhhh...son recien las 9:30... creo que mejor me levanto para meditar un momento- dicho esto va al baño a tomarse una ducha para ponerse su uniforme.

Living/comedor

Estaban los 4 titanes reunidos esperando a su amiga para desayunar ya que se habia tardado mucho mas de lo normal

-Oigan! Que pasa con Raven que no llega-empezo a decir BB que ya se empezaba a desesperar ya que tenia hambre –por que yo ya tengo hambre y ella todavia no aparece-

-Creo que todavia esta durmiendo- le dijo Robin al ver la reaccion de BB –asi que por que no mejor la vas a despertar- le dijo Robin a un no muy convencido Bb

-Viejo, no quiero morir tan joven-le decia mientras interpretaba a Raven asesinandolo –ademas, Star se lleva mejor con ella...asi que creo que ella deberia de ir a despertarla-dijo mientras sonreia malevolamente

-Con gusto ire a despertar a mi querida amiga- dijo Star mientras los demas asentian con la cabeza, asi que se iba volando cuando la puerta se abre de sorpresa para ella y se le escapa un grito-AHHHHHHHH!-grito Star mientras Raven se tapaba los oidos por tal semejante grito –lo siento amiga Raven por gritar pero creiamos que estabas dormida entonces ahora iba a despertarte y tu...tu...apareciste de repente y me asuste- le dijo tratando de disculparse con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Claro Star no hay problema- le decia tranquilamente –solo no lo vuelvas a hacer- y dicho esto se fue a sentar para desayunar

-al fin llegas Raven- le empezo a hablar BB –ya nos tenias preocupados ya que tu eres siempre la primera en levantarse- dicho esto se devoro todo su desayuno mientras todos los demas solo estaban empezando –lo siento... pero tenia hambre y cuando uno tiene hambre no hay quien la detenga – intentando disimular un poco cosa que no le salio muy bien

-Y bien que haremos hoy amigo Robin...- pero fue interrumpida por la alarma

-Titanes! Problemas en el parque de diversiones- decia Robin mientras tecleaba en el computador para localizar al enemigo –es Cinderblock- y dicho esto todos los titanes se subieron al auto T para llegar mas rapido.

Parque de Diversiones

-Corran de mi inutiles humanos- decia Cinderblock mientras tomaba una banca y se dispuso a tirarsela a unos niños asustados cuando!...

-Detente ahora o te la veras con nosotros-dijo una voz muy misteriosa para todos ya que no era precisamente la voz de Robin la que hablaba (el cual llego despues de dichas estas palabras) asi que todos estaban confundidos...al igual que los Jovenes Titanes miraron en direccion de donde provenia la voz y solo se vislumbraban cinco sombras.

-Quienes son ustedes?- pregunto Robin muy serio ya que no le causaba muy buena impresión esa voz y esas cinco sombras –vamos! Respondan!- grito mientras los otros titanes trataban de calmarlo

-Tranquilo ,viejo, relajate-decia BB mientras tenia puesta su mano en el hombro de Robin

-BB tiene razon debes calmarte- decia Cy mientras miraba las sombras con gran atencion

-Todos debemos calmarnos ya que esto no resolvera nada- decia seria y cortantemente Raven al momento en que las sombras se movian y Robin se disponia a atacar...pero...

-NO!-grito Star al darse cuenta de que Robin iba a atacar a las "sombras" –no debemos precipitarnos, puede que ellos solo sean personas como las demas- dijo una muy segura Star que hizo que Robin reaccionara

-Quienes son?- pregunto de nuevo Robin solo que ahora mas calmado que antes

-Nosotros somos...-empezo a hablar la voz anteriormente mencionada-los...

Ese es el primer capitulo de mi gran y pequeño fic que ojala les haya gustado...en lo personal no me gusto mucho pero no se sus opiniones...quizas les haya gustado quiza no...asi que por eso dejen un review para saber sus opiniones respecto al fic.

Hasta la proxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Los jovenes titanes no son de mi propiedad son de DC Comics...pero los cinco nuevos personajes si lo son!

¡¡¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que les este gustando el fic!...ahora revelare a las cinco sombras para que no se queden con la duda ...en fin ¡Enjoy!

¿Cinco amigos o enemigos?

-Nosotros somos...- volvio a repetir la voz –Los Brotherhood- dijo mientras las cinco sombras avanzaban donde se encontraban los titanes

-¿Brotherque?- pregunto BB a un muy confundido Robin...y al no obtener respuesta miro a Cy que parecia mas preocupado que confundido...

-Brotherhood-repitio Raven friamente mientras le dirigia la mirada a BB

-Y eso que siginifica exactamente?- pregunto Star mientras se comenzaba a observar la vestimenta de las cinco sombras

Los cinco titanes (y la gente ahí presente) observaron a las cinco sombras que ya se podia ver por completo su cuerpo.

La primera sombra era un hombre alto y delgado con el pelo largo y café ,unos profundos ojos color café claro...iba vestido con una polera manga larga con un lobo en el centro, llevaba unos jeans azules oscuros y unas zapatillas negras –Yo me llamo Axel- dijo mientras todos asimilaban esa voz con la de la sombra

A su derecha habia una muchacha alta, delgada con bonita figura (no se si me entienden) tenia el pelo color esmeralda, tenia sus ojos de un bonito color verde, vestia una polera blanca y encima una chaqueta de mezclilla azul con unos jeans blancos ajustados y unas zapatillas del mismo color –Yo soy Ginebra- dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

A la izquierda de Axel se encontraba otra muchacha de estatura media, delgada y otra vez con bonita figura, su pelo era largo y azul que combinaban con el color de sus ojos ya que eran de un color azul marino, vestia una polera blanca que le permitia mostrar su ombligo , una minifalda azul y unas botas largas que le llegaban a la rodilla –Yo me llamo Iris-dijo una tercera voz mostrando una ligera sonrisa en sus labios

A la derecha de Ginebra habia un muchacho de estatura mediana y delgada, tenia el pelo corto de un color rojo sangre (no se si me entienden la idea...pero bueno...), los ojos de color celeste, vestia una camisa negra, pantalones verdes y unos zapatos color rojo –Yo me llamo Hans- dijo de una manera muy misteriosa

Y al lado izquierdo de Iris se encontraba una ultima muchacha alta, delgada y con bonita figura, tenia el pelo largo de un color castaño claro, unos ojos de color azul claro, ella vestia una polera rosada con una falda del mismo color y unas zapatillas celestes –Y yo me llamo Jossie- dijo una no muy segura muchacha que trataba de evitar las miradas de todos

-Y todos nosotros conformamos el grupo Brotherhood-dijo Axel muy orgulloso mirando la cara de asombro de los titanes y las demas personas y dicho esto el grupo se puso en accion

-Guau-dijeron todos los ahí presentes y mirando como los "brotherhood" vencian a cinderblock

Axel se transformo en un hombre-lobo y empezo a atacarlo con las garras, mientras que Ginebra tocaba un faro ahí cerca el cual empezo a moverse acorde a los movimientos que Ginebra hacia con los brazos, Iris empezo a mover los brazos hacia el cielo el cual hizo caer un rayo sobre Cinderblock, luego de ese mal intento de ataque ( ya que el rayo no le hizo nada a Cinderblock ya que es de piedra) Hans puso su mano derecha en su cabeza y con la izquierda apunto hacia un bote de basura el cual empezo a levitar cuando Hans movia su mano y lo lanzo hacia Cinderblock el que hizo que cayera y para terminar con Cinderblock Jossie hizo un bloque gigante de hielo y lo lanzo sobre un mal herido Cinderblock el cual no se pudo levantar mas ,en eso llega la policia y se lo llevan

Los jovenes titanes quedaron sorprendidos al ver el trabajo de los Brotherhood y se sintieron levemente ignorados ya que la gente los aclamaba y gritaba sus nombres,

En eso los jovenes titanes se marchan a su torre y se quedan en un silencio total

Living/Comedor

-Viejo, eso fue brutal...nunca me habia sentido tan insultado- empezo a decir BB mientras se sentaba en el sillon negro

-Todos esos movimientos fueron totalmente sincronizados...como si lo hubiesen hecho toda la vida-dijo Cy mientras trataba de romper aquel silencio sepulcral

-Ellos no son mas ni menos que nosotros...-comenzo a decir Raven tratando de levantarle el animo a sus amigos...por raro que parezca –solo trabajaron en equipo tal como hacemos nosotros cuando vamos a vencer a un villano-

-Amigos, no creo que ellos quisieran hacerlo a proposito...tal vez solo reaccionaron cuando Cinderblock iba a atacar a esos pequeños niños- dijo Star al darse cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer su amiga

-Ellos son un nuevo grupo de super-heroes que vinieron a esta ciudad para demostrar que saben lo que hacen- dijo un molesto Robin al darse cuenta que tenia competencia en SU trabajo –creo que lo mejor seria pedir una pizza para pasar el mal rato- dicho y hecho BB pidio la pizza y se sentaron a comer y comentar lo sucedido

-Y vieron a esa chica...-dijo BB mientras trataba de recordar-...eso...se llamaba Iris... vieron como hizo que ese rayo cayera sobre Cinderblock

-Si BB si vimos eso...-dijeron todos al unisono y notablemente molestos ya que Bb no dejaba de hablar de eso

En eso se siente un golpeteo en la puerta –Toc,Toc- y todos preguntandose quien podria ser...asi que despues de un pequeño juego de Piedra,Papel o tijera en el cual Star perdio va a abrir la puerta para saber quien es

Star abre la puerta y se lleva una sorpresa al saber quienes eran...

Fin del capitulo dos!

Y bien que les parecio...este si me gusto un poco pero todavia no llega al punto en el que me gusta que esten las cosas

Espero que les haya gustado y en el proximo capitulo descubriran varios secretitos que tendran nuestros titanes...y claro si no es mucha molestia me gustaria pedirles un par de reviews para saber que le falta a este fic...¿humor, ¿romance, ¿drama, ¿algo?.

Adios y que disfruten la lectura

Se despide Robin18kurt...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: los teen titans no me pertenecen,son propiedad de DC comics...los 5 nuevos personajes si son mios!

Hola de nuevo! Este es un nuevo capitulo de mi gran fic u como los otros espero que les guste... esta vez tratare de hacerlo mas largo...bueno ¡Enjoy!

Conociendose mejor

-Que pasa Star?-pregunto Robin al ver la reaccion de su amiga –quien es?- pregunto de nuevo al no obtener respuesta

-Mmm...hola...nosotros...queriamos...saber...si ustedes...nos...permitirian... hablar... con ustedes- termino de articular un muy avergonzado Axel

-Claro! Pasen por favor- les dijo Star al ver a los miembros de los Brotherhood

Axel y los demas pasaron... muy apenados a decir verdad

-Genial... llegaron los maravillosos brotherhood-le dijo BB en un murmullo a Cy y Robin

-Que pasa chicos, de que quieren hablar?- pregunto Robin TRATANDO de ser amable ya que en el fondo queria golpearlos

-bueno nosotros queriamos saber quienes son ustedes? Ya que cuando aparecio ese ser de piedra ustedes estaban ahí...y...entonces nosotros supusimos que seria importante conocerlos ya que parecian conocerlo- dijo Axel como tratando de evitar la mirada de los chicos

-muy bien que les parece si mañana nos vemos en la pizzeria...emm... a las 15:30.. quiza...?-propuso Robin ya que ahora era demasiado tarde

-Bien...entonces nos veremos alli-dijo Axel no muy convencido pero aun asi habia que confiar

Los miembros del Brotherhood ya se estaban llendo (claro todos se estaban despidiendo cortesmente) y antes de salir Iris le guiña un ojo a Robin, cosa que no paso inadvertida por Raven y Star, asi que Star cierra la puerta un poco mas brusco de lo normal

-Tranquila Star- dijo BB al notar el dejo de sensibilidad al cerrar la puerta –tomate las cosas con calma...sabemos que a ti te molesta tanto como a nosotros la llegada de los nuevos-

-Es solo que no lo pude soportar...-trato de disculparse Star con una sonrisa

-Bien creo que ire a meditar un momento para calmarme- dijo Raven mientras se dirigia a su cuarto –Buenas noches...- dijo antes de que se cerrara la puerta

-Entonces creo que todos deberiamos irnos a dormir- sugirio Cy mientras bostezaba

-Yo te gano viejo- dijo BB en tono de reto...cosa que Cy acepto...asi que los dos se furon corriendo a sus respectivas habitaciones

-Robin...puedo preguntarte algo?-le dijo Star un poco triste

-Claro-dijo Robin tratando de sonar un poco seguro... ya que estaba muy nervioso

-por que esa chica te cerro un ojo?-dijo Star muy confundida ya que no entendia por que le molesto tanto

-Es que... –empezo a decir Robin mientras estiraba la parte superior del cuello de su camisa (como siempre lo hace cuando esta nervioso) –quiere decir que...- dijo mientras trataba de inventar algo hasta ...que se le ocurrio algo (esa es la idea de la desesperacion que siempre nace en momentos asi) –ella espera poder verme alla...es decir...ya sabes...emmm...que no faltemos... a nuestra especie de "cita"-dijo un poco mas aliviado ya que la pregunta de Star le dio de sorpresa

-Ahhh...- dijo un poco mas aliviada, siempre sabe que puede confiar en Robin –entonces adios amigo Robin ,voy a dormir para mañana estar llena de energia- y dicho esto se fue volando un poco mejor

-mmm, esta chica (refiriendose a Star) por suerte que es facil eludirla- y dicho esto activo la seguridad y se fue a acostar

Cuarto de Raven

-Azarath,metrion,zinthos-decia repetidamente mientras meditaba

-_como es posible que me pase esto con Robin... es decir... no me gusta ni nada, pero sin embargo creo que siento cosas por el... creo que lo mejor seria sacarlo de mi cabeza ya que causa un gran alboroto en todo esto... ademas que me confunde seria mejor si tan solo se lo contara a alguien...pero no tengo a nadie a quien confiarle un secreto asi...a no ser de Star...pero creo que ella tambien siente lo mismo asi que queda nada mas que...-_pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que cierta pelirroja tocaba a su puerta

-Raven...(toc,toc) estas ahí?-dijo mientras tocaba a la puerta

-Si Star pasa- dijo con mucho esfuerzo

La puerta se abrio y Star paso, busco a Raven a traves de la oscuridad y la encontro en su posicion de meditar asi que sento a un lado y comenzo a hablarle

-Amiga Raven, creo que estoy confundida por algo- dijo un poco sonrojada al notar que Raven demostraba cierto interes –creo que estoy enamorandome de Robin- dijo muy apenada y tratando de evitar las miradas de Raven

-_Lo sabia-_ penso mientras trataba de decirle algo a Star por que esta estaba inquietandose al no obtener respuesta de su amiga asi que le dijo –Y por que crees eso?- le pregunto

-por que siempre que otra chica esta con el, a mi me pasan cosas extrañas- dijo mientras empezaba a entusiasmarse al revelar todos sus secretos a su mejor amiga

-y solo por eso crees que estas enamorada?- le pregunto un poco enojada ya que ella sentia algo parecido

-pues...si- dijo un poco insegura de su respuesta

-bueno entonces creo que si estas enamorada- dijo un poco confundida- pero realmente disfrutas estando con el?-

-Claro! Siempre disfruto con el aunque a veces me decepciona-dijo un poco triste

Despues de una laaarga conversacion Star se fue a su cuarto muy calmada por confesarle todo a su amiga, pero Raven estaba un poco decepcionada por que supo que a Star le gusta a Robin...igual que a ella

Al dia siguiente...

Ya todos se habian levantado y cambiado para ir a desayunar...como siempre Cy peleo con BB por el tofu... Raven ratandolos para que se dejaran de hacer tanto ruido y Robin con Star conversando animadamente sobre los miembros del Brotherhood

Esa misma tarde en la pizzeria a las 17:30

Los titanes llegaron y divisaron a los miembros del Brotherhood en una mesa BIEN grande conversando entre ellos...se acercaron y se sentaron y comenzo el interrogatorio

-Bien creo que ustedes ya nos conocen-comenzo a decir Axel-pero por lo visto nosotros no los conocemos muy bien- dijo tratando de disimular cierto interes

-Nosotros somos los Teen Titans-dijo Robin un tanto orgulloso de su equipo- y yo soy Robin su lider-dijo tratando de animar a su equipo para que se presentaran

-Yo me llamo Beast Boy-dijo BB tratando de que Iris,Ginebra y Jossie se dieran cuenta de quien era ya que estaban conversando entre ellas

-Yo soy Raven-dijo fria y cortantemente ya que no le gustaban mucho las presentaciones

-Yo soy Cyborg-dijo el chico robotico un tanto exasperado ya que estaba nervioso por que las tres chicas lo estaban mirando

-Y yo soy Starfire-dijo la ultima titan muy alegre y contenta de conocer a nuevos amigos

-Bueno creo que ustedes ya nos conocen- dijo Axel un tanto seguro

-No- dijo Raven un tanto molesta ya que no le agradaba la idea de tener que presentarse ella y los demas no

-Entonces nos presentaremos de nuevo- dijo Axel un poco molesto por el comentario de Raven.

Ya despues de la presentacion (quiero saltarme esa parte... claro que si no les molesta) todos conversaban a gusto...Axel con Robin , Raven con Hans, BB con Jossie, Star con Ginebra y Cy con Iris

Ya despues de una conversacion todos ya estaban satisfechos de comer pizza y conversar asi que se despidieron y las dos bandas se fueron a sus respectivas casas

Con los Jovenes Titanes...

-yo los encontre muy simpaticos-dijo Star recordando su conversacion con Ginebra

-si yo tambien viejo, es decir, son geniales-dijo BB recordando todo lo que se rio con Jossie

-si, y esa Iris si que sabe de mecanica-dijo Cy analizando los consejos que le dio Iris para su auto

-Hans parece muy misterioso, ademas tambien le gusta leer- dijo Raven observando una lista que le habia dado Hans de unos libros muy buenos

-Ellos apestan- se escucho la voz de Robin haciendo que todos lo miraran confundidos ya que ellos se habian llevado muy bien –que se cree ese Axel tratando de aconsejarme sobre como manejar MI equipo, es decir, el no tiene experiencia en manejar equipos...solo ayer se decidieron a ser un grupo y se jura todo un maestro-dijo Robin muy molesto mientras caminaba a su habitacion y antes de que alguien le pudiera decir algo sono la alarma

-titanes problemas-dijo Cy muy preocupado ya que era...

Y ese fue el otro capitulo de un fic que esta naciendo espero que les este gustando, a mi si me gusto este pero creo que todavia le falta algo asi que espero que me lo digan...en el proximo capitulo pondre las parejas que considero las pondre pero todavia no lo se asi que espero que dejen reviews respecto a eso

Adios Lectores!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:los teen titans no son de mi propiedad son de DC comics...pero los cinco personajes aquí presentes si lo son!

Problemas laborales y personales

Todos los titanes salieron corriendo y algunos volando muy alarmados por la noticia que les habia llegado

Con los Brotherhood

-Axel hay problemas-le dijo Hans mientras intentaba despertar a Axel que dormia en el sofa

-No hay caso con este lider- le dijo Jossie mientras salia del baño ya que se habia tomado una ducha –lanzale un vaso con agua para que salgamos luego- y dicho esto lleno un vaso de agua y se lo lanzo a Axel

-Que pasa?-pregunto Axel mientras saltaba de la sorpresa-oh...-dijo mientras vio la cara de sus compañeros y la pantalla-bueno vamos!-

-Al fin hiciste algo inteligente-le dijo Ginebra mientras abria la puerta

Y Iris haciendo un rayo/portal (no se si me entienden...para los que no...se transportan a traves de un rayo a otro lugar) y en un segundo aparecieron ante la escena en que los Teen Titans peleaban con miles de robots y un muchacho enmascarado veia como luchaban...asi que tomando un poco de aire se dirijieron hacia la zona del ataque y comenzaron a ayudar a los titanes

Robin trataba de golpear a Slade pero debido a la gran masa de robots no se podia abrir paso a trves de ellos, asi que intento vencerlos lo mas rapido que pudo

Star intentaba ayudar a Robin pero no podia debido a que los robots la atacaban constantemente y eso le impedia concentrarse en los enemigos que enfrentaba Robin

Raven estaba ayudando a BB ya que para ella el no podia solo asi que lo ayudaba con los enemigos que lo atacaban por la espalda

Cy trataba de ayudar a todos pero al ver a Axel y los demas decidio preocuparse por vencer a todos los robots que le fuera posible para demostrarle a los del Brotherhood lo que era un superheroe

Por otra parte Axel y los demas fueron a atacar sin saber a lo que se enfrentaban y en primera instancia no sabian como atacarlos pero despues al notar como lo hacian los TT intentaron imitarlos

Axel transformandose en un Hombre-Lobo empezo a rasgarlos con sus grandes garrras y al mismo tiempo los mordia para que se destruyeran

Hans utilizaba golpes Kineticos para destruirlos por dentro para que no se pudieran mover de nuevo o si no los hacia chocar con lo que hubiera cerca

Ginebra manipulo unos vehiculos para hacerlos explotar cerca de los robots para asi destruir una enorme cantidad de ellos

Iris hizo un gran tornado, cosa que resulto muy eficaz ya que una gran mayoria de ellos se destruyo haciendo mas baja la cantidad de enemigos

Jossie los congelaba y luego los destruia o simplemente los ahogaba en una gran ola

Slade miraba esto atentamente ya que buscaba algo en especial... observaba todo al frente de el, como Jossie y Raven intentaban proteger al Chico Bestia, como Hans ayudaba constantemente a Star, como Iris y Ginebra trataban de ayudar a Cy y al mismo tiempo a Robin, y como Axel destruia a sus robots con gran facilidad mientras echaba miradas de reto a Robin el cual se enojaba enormemente.

El se enfocaba en los puntos debiles de los titanes y los Brotherhood (para abreviar este nombre le dire simplemente BH) y en que se interesaban mientras vencian a sus robots... pero esto fue interrumpido al escuchar la voz de su primer aprendiz

-Que propones con esto Slade?-se hizo un silencio entre los dos y Robin empezaba a sospechar acerca de esto

-yo no intento nada Robin... solo estoy buscando algo en particular...pero creo que ya lo encontre-dijo Slade mirando a los del BH

Entonces Robin fue a pelear con el lanzandole una patada voladora,Slade la esquivo facilmente y le dio un golpe en la costilla pero lo golpearon por la espalda dos Starbolt

-No le haras daño a Robin- le dijo mientras Slade se paraba tranquilamente

-Yo no quiero nada con el pero el me ataco-dijo cuando estaba parado completamente y le iba a dar un golpe a Star...Pero cayo nuevamente al recibir un arañazo por parte de Axel

-Y tu no le haras nada a la señorita- le dijo mientras observaba a Star la cual se sonrojo ante el comentario

-Veo que tienes agallas al atacarme asi...-dijo mientras se paraba nuevamente solo que esta vez le lanzo un Disco con forma de S...Hans lo detuvo con su mente y lo lanzo de vuelta Slade lo esquivo y le iba directo a BB asi que este se transformo en una tortuga y hizo que revotara el disco

-Viejo, eso estuvo cerca-dijo mientras se destransformaba

-Me gustaria quedarme a hablar pero tengo que irme-y dicho esto Slade desaparecio

-Estas bien-le pregunto Axel a Star que estaba con cara de preocupacion

-Si-le dijo pero no sonaba muy segura –es solo que no veo a mi amigo Robin-dijo mientras lo buscaba con la mirada

-Aquí estoy Star-le dijo Robin mientras venia con Iris y Raven –que sucede pregunto?-dicho esto Star se le abalanzo y al notar lo que habia hecho se solto rapidamente muy sonrojada

-Que bueno que estas bien- dijo Star mientras trataba de evitar las miradas de sus compañeros –no te habia visto-y dicho esto se dio media vuelta recogiendo un papel

-Que es eso?-pregunto BB al ver la cara de asombro de Star

Star se dio la vuelta nuevamente y los miro a todos –Esto dice que Slade...-

Hola a todos los lectores! Lamento la demora de este capitulo pero empezaron las clases y me ahogue en estudios para las primeras pruebas...pero eso no importa las parejas que pondre: Star-Robin,Raven-Hans,BB-Jossie,Iris-Cy y Axel-Ginebra

Si a alguien no le gusta las parejas haganmelo saber a traves de un Review

Adios!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: los teen titans y sus enemigos no me pertenecen...pero si los cinco nuevos personajes

El inicio de una pesadilla

Star tomo aire para decir lo que habia escrito en aquel papel –Dice que Slade quiere vernos esta tarde a las 20:00 PM para escoger a su nuevo aprendiz- Star dijo esto mirando a Robin con preocupacion ya que estaba muy asombrado por la noticia

-Esta claro que no iremos- dijo Cy mientras observaba a Robin que daba vueltas pensando en algo

-Robin en que piensas?-pregunmto Raven ya que Robin no paraba de moverse

-Iremos- dijo Robin mientras todos lo miraban totalmente sorprendidos

-QUE?-pregunto BB al escuchar a Robin

-Iremos- repitio Robin

-Y por que se te ocurre decir eso...si no escuchaste dijo que ELEGIRIA a su nuevo APRENDIZ-dijo Raven mientras mando a volar un auto que se encontraba ahí

-Relajense tengo una idea-dijo Robin con una gran sonrisa

-Pero Robin...-comenzo a decir Star mientras los Brotherhood se acercaban –No sabemos donde es...y ademas es muy peligroso que vayamos-

-Si quieren nosotros podemos ayudar-dijo Ginebra –despues de todo son nuestros amigos y no seria muy buena idea que fuesen solos-

-Ni que fuesen niños-dijo Axel molesto

-No te preocupes Axel no los nesecitaremos- dijo Robin mientras se iba

-Esperame Robin- dijo Star mientras se iba con el

-Y bien que haremos-dijo Cy mientras veia alejarse a Robin y a Star

-Yo digo que vayamos a comer pizza...-dijo BB mientras miraba de reojo a los BH

-Vamos-dijo Raven mientras caminaba en direccion a la pizzeria

-Quieren venir?-pregunto Cy a los BH, ellos asintieron con la cabeza y se encaminaron mientras hablaban

Torre Titan...

-Robin, por favor, dime de que se trata tu plan-dijo Star tratando de romper el silencio

-Ya lo sabras...por ahora despreocupate- le dijo Robin mientras le regalaba una calida sonrisa a Star la cual se sonrojo

-Y ahora que haremos?-pregunto Star sentandose al lado de Robin

-No lo se...-dijo Robin un poco nervioso –podemos ir a ver una pelicula al cine- le dijo mientras Star se levanto emocionada

-Claro...-grito mientras tomaba por el brazo a Robin, pero se detuvo –esto es algo asi como...-empezo a dudar Star –una...una...una cita-dijo finalmente Star muy, muy nerviosa

-ammm...creo que si-dijo Robin sorprendido por la pregunta de Star

-Yupiiiiii...entonces vamos-dijo Star notablemente emocionada

Pizzeria

Bb estaba sentado al lado de Jossie conversando acerca de videojuegos

-Y tu haz jugado al Resident Evil 4?- pregunto BB

-Si, pero me da un poco de miedo-dijo Jossie un tanto apenada

-No te preocupes a mi tambien me da miedo...sobre todo en la noche- dijo BB mientras imitaba a un zombie para asustar a Jossie, lo cual no le resulto muy bien ya que se vio en un espejo y se asusto, mientras que Jossie se reia de aquella escena

Mientras Cy conversaba animadamente con Iris acerca de lo ultimo en tecnologia y claro nadie los entendia exepto ellos

Raven conversaba con Hans acerca de muchos temas que a los dos les era de suma importancia...conversaban acerca de libros, hechizos, y muchas otras cosas...Raven de cierta manera lo encontraba parecido a Malchior y empezaba a gustarle Hans...como amigo!

Axel y Ginebra aunque no se atraian parecian verdaderos novios,es decir, conversaban, se reian y se sonrojaban al decir palabras demasiado comprometedoras

En el cine...

Robin y Star estaban sentados viendo una pelicula de terror (dejare que ustedes se imaginen alguna pelicula) Robin tenia su brazo alrededor del cuello de Star ya que ella se tapaba la cara en el pecho de Robin cuando le daba miedo, Robin se sonrojaba cada vez que Star hacia esto pero le gustaba sentir esa sensacion de proteccion que Star confiaba en el

Al terminar la pelicula se fueron a comer un helado mientras comentaban la pelicula...Star se asusto al ver la hora ya que eran las 19:30 y todavia no sabian nada acerca de el lugar...En ese momento los otros chicos (los Teen Titans y los Brotherhood) se encontraron y se saludaron (Star y Robin saludaron a los demas) y se hicieron el conocido interrogatorio de lo que habian hecho y donde estaban.

Y en eso aparece una figura irreconocible para todos

-Ustedes son los Teen titans-dijo el hombre misterioso señalando a los Teen Titans –y supongo que ustedes son los Brotherhood-dijo nuevamente solo que ahora señalo a los ya mencionados Brotherhood

-Si, ahora quien eres tu?-pregunto Robin un tanto preocupado por la situacion

-Bueno ya que insistes...-dijo el hombre saliendo a la luz- yo soy...-

Hola de nuevo! Espero que les este gustando este fic ya que me esta costando mucho seguirlo

Este capitulo esta totalmente dedicado a todos los que dejan sus opiniones y a los que leen estos fic

Adios!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los jovenes titanes no me pertenecen ni sus villanos tampoco...los que si me pertenecen son todos los personajes que ustedes no conocen

Hola de nuevo... espero que esten bien todos y que hayan pasado bien esta semana...(aunque si estan en el colegio lo dudo mucho) bueno este es el sexto capitulo de un fic que recien crece asi que dejen sus opiniones para saber si les gusto o si no para retirarme de los fic

Bueno ¡Enjoy!

El nuevo aprendiz...

La sombra se transformo en una figura femenina...era alta con el pelo negro, y tenia un traje negro que se notaba era elastico

-Ahora me presentare para que descubran a su nuevo peor enemigo-dijo la voz mientras se transformaba en Ginebra

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ya que era igual a Ginebra, incluso en la ropa

-Guauuuuu...-dijo Bb mientras obsevaba a las dos Ginebras y intentaba ver las diferencias –son totalmente iguales- dijo mientras los demas ponian unas caras de GRACIAS POR EL DATO

-Quien eres?- pregunto Robin

-Realmente quieres saber- dijo mientras se transfomaba en Slade y se acercaba a Robin –por que no lo averiguas- dijo mientras le lanzaba una patada a Robin, quien la esquivo con mucha dificultad

-Titanes ataquen – dijo Robin con dificultad ya que no paraba de atacarlo

-Dejalo en paz- dijo Star mientras lo atacaba con los rayos que lanza de los ojos (no se como se llaman, asi que si alguien puede me dice como se llaman) al cual lo recibio Robin ya que "Slade" lo habia esquivado

BB se transformo en un rinoceronte y lo embistio por la espalda, el supuesto Slade se transformo en un chico con una capa y un antifaz

-Que es eso?-pregunto Raven al notar que su enemigo tenia la piel roja

-Yo soy Araksi- dijo mientras le mostraba su figura a todos los titanes y los BH los cuales se sorprendieron al ver su cara totalmente desfigurada

-Guacala- dijeron Iris, Ginebra, Raven, Star y Jossie al unisono

-Genial...- dijeron todos los chicos al unisono al igual que las chicas

-A si que pudieron llegar- dijo Slade mientras recien llegaba

-Y quien es ese?- pregunto Araksi al verlo

-El es nuestro pero enemigo – dijo Robin al ver la cara de decepcionado de Arak al decir estas palabras

En el mismo momento con Slade...

-Y quien es ese?- pregunto Slade al ver a Arak

-El es nuestro nuevo peor enemigo- dijo Cy mientras Slade se notaba levemente "viejo" cuando Cy dijo esto

Arak y Slade empezaron a atacar a los Titanes y a los BH

Arak se transformo en Terra y comenzo a atacar a BB el cual no podia atacar a "Terra" asi que solo lo esquivo y Cy por detrás le disparo el cual lo esquivo y lo pateo tan fuerte que salio a un edificio cercano

Slade al ver esto empezo a atacar a los BH el cual los golpeo a todos: lanzo un disco provocando un poco de humo, al cual todos se taparon la nariz para no aspirarlo, en eso Slade le hace una trancadilla a Hans y lo tomo lanzandolo contra Jossie, pateo a Iris haciendo que Ginebra se distraiga para lanzarle un disco el cual le llego en la pierna haciendo que se cayera, Axel se transformo en un Hombre-lobo y ataco a Slade, el lo esquivo y con su Bo (ese palo largo que usa al igual que Robin) y lo golpea en la parte de atrás de la cabeza haciendo que caiga

Arak al igual que Slade ya habia acabado con los TT y se miraron. Arak como un hombre musculoso y Slade guardo su baston

-Asi que tu eres Slade- dijo Arak con desprecio –esperaba algo mejor...en todos los casos soy mejor Slade que tu- dijo mientras se transformaba en Slade

-No me gusta presumir pero aquí el mejor soy yo- dijo Slade muy seguro de sus palabras

-Eso hay que verlo – dijo Arak en tono de reto

-Oye...relajate...que no sabes que el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo- dijo Slade mientras planeaba algo

-No te entiendo-dijo Arak

-Sigueme...-dijo Slade- creo que tu podrias ser...

Fin del capitulo 6 espero no haberlos dejado con la duda en este capitulo...claro que si ustedes quieren podrian ayudarme a seguirlo ademas podrian ayudarme con un poco de las parejas ya que estoy pensando en cambiarlas ya que no me estoy convenciendo mucho acerca de eso...beuno creo que actualizare dos capitulos por semana o sino simplemente uno

Adios y dejen reviews


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los teen titans no me pertenecen, son de DC comics...Los 5 personajes (ahora 7) si son mios

Hola de nuevo...espero que les este gustando la historia pero por lo visto no tanto asi que tratare de mejorar para que no se aburran...

¡Enjoy!

Arak lo siguio hasta una gran torre muy poco iluminada pero poseia una gran pantalla por la cual se podia ver a los TT y a los BH, el simplemente seguia a Slade que no se inmutaba por los asombros de Arak

-Aquí es- dijo seca y cortantemente Slade mientras señalaba una capsula

-Es una broma-dijo Arak al ver la capsula, que estaba llena de objetos rotos –no pienso entrar ahí- dijo mientras miraba a Slade

-Pues si quieres descubrir toda la magnitud de tus poderes...te recomiendo que entres-dijo Slade tratando de convencerlo

-Bien, entrare pero con una condicion-dijo Arak intentando ganar algo

-Y cual es esa?-pregunto Slade sin alarmarse

-Quiero que traigas a esa chica-dijo Arak apuntandole a la pantalla donde se encontraba la imagen de Star

-Quieres a Starfire?-pregunto Slade confundido

-Si...-dijo Arak un poco molesto –Algun problema?-

-No...nada-dijo Slade notablemente asombrado

-Bueno si me traes a la chica...-comenzo a decir Arak –entrare a tu capsula-

-Esta bien- dijo Slade molesto –como quieras-

Dicho esto Slade salio rapido y fue donde todos los jovenes heroes que aun estaban en el suelo

Con los TT y los BH

-Chicos...estan bien?- pregunto Robin mientras se levantaban

-Robin!-grito Star

-Star...-murmuro Robin al ver que Slade se iba deprisa con ella...

-No me dejes-grito Star al ver que Robin no se movia

-Alla voy..-dijo Robin mientras corria detrás de Slade –Slade! Detente- grito Robin mientras corria agotado

-Alcanzame si puedes- dijo Slade en tono de reto y aumentando su velocidad

Robin intento seguir la velocidad de Slade lo cual no logro mucho ya que estaba cansado y malherido, Slade al notar esto le empezo a lanzar discos explosivos haciendo que Robin tuviera mas dificultades para seguirlo

Star iba llorando al notar lo que Robin estaba haciendo por ella, al verlo haciendo eso sentia que de verdad le importaba mucho...si...ella tenia que ayudarlo...y lo haria...pero no pudo ya que al llegar a la guarida de Slade vio a Robin

-Detente ahí Slade- dijo Robin parandose al frente de Slade –Devuelvemela-dijo al momento en que Slade planeaba escapar

-Esta bien Robin pero no pienses que me haz vencido aun- dijo Slade al notar el pequeño truco de Arak

-ohhh Robin que bueno que estes bien- dijo Star en los brazos de Robin que a su momento lo abrazaba fuertemente –me alegra que estes bien-

-No te iba a dejar sola Star-dijo "Robin" mientras correspondia el abrazo de Star –NO te iba a perder- dijo mientras la miraba penetrantemente a los ojos

-Emm...Robin...creo que ...ya me puedes bajar –dijo sonrojadamente Star

-Oh si claro- dijo "Robin" sonrojado, la bajo y se miraron

-Robin...yo siento que debo decirte algo- dijo Star dandole la espalda

-Que deseas Star?-pregunto "Robin" un poco molesto

-Estas bien?-pregunto Star notando la molestia de Robin

-Oh no es nada...es solo que...estoy molesto por lo de Slade- dijo "Robin" un poco mas tranquilo al inventar algo

-Oh bueno...lo que yo te quiero decir es...no se si pueda decirlo-dijo Star sumamente roja

-Si no lo puedes decir demuestramelo-dijo "Robin" notando lo que Star pretendia

-Esta bien..-dijo Star dejandose llevar por las palabras de "Robin" y sin pensarlo dos veces...lo beso profundamente, fue un beso tierno e inocente, pero de lo que Star estaba segura era que lo amaba profundamente...o no?

-Star? Que haces?-pregunto Robin muy confundido al observar la escena que Star y Arak estaban haciendo

Entonces Arak al observar que fue descubierto se destranformo y Star se separo inmediatamente del al darse cuenta de quien era.

-Yo...yo no lo sabia- dijo Star totalmente arrepentida

-Star no te preocupes de eso...a mi me encanto...ademas ya lo sabia- dijo Arak en tono de broma

-TU, maldito idiota- dijo Robin enojado, y al decir esto se lanzo a pegarle una patada voladora, pero Arak la esquivo y lo golpeo fuertemente con un fierro en la cabeza y Robin cayo al mar

-Robin!-grito Star llendo detrás de el, pero no lo vio, asi que fue debajo de el mar pero solo encontro su placa de R y una foto de Robin y ella cuando estaban en la rueda de la fortuna...

Con los demas

-hay...mi cabeza...viejo, jamas crei que ese chico y Slade pudieran golpear tan fuerte- dijo BB mientras se levantaba –chicos estan bien-

-Aquí Cy recibiendo a BB- dijo Cy mientras llamaba a BB –ven y ayudame chico verde-

-Cy, que bueno que estes bien- dijo BB al escuchar a Cy –vaya estos chicos si que saben pelear- dijo BB mientras imitba a un boxeador

-Bueno vamos por los otros-dijo Cy ya en pie

-Ginebra esta bien?- pregunto Axel al lado de Ginebra

-Ax...Axel...eres tu?- pregunto Ginebra totalmente desorientada

-Si...estas bien?-pregunto Axel ayudandola a levantarse

-Si...gracias- dijo Ginebra un poco sonrojada

Hans se levanto y ayudo a Raven y a Jossie quien le solicitaba su ayuda, Iris fue ayudada por BB y Cy quienes obviamente se peleaban para ayudarla, asi que solo la ayudaron a despertarla.

-Hola TT y BH- dijo una voz de detrás de ellos, todos voltearon y vieron a una chica muy misteriosa ya que no se le notaba la cara

-Quien eres tu?-preguntaron Axel y Cy al mismo tiempo

-Oh...yo soy Allegra- dijo mientras saludaba con la mano a todos

-Ohhh...Hola Allegra -dijeron todos especialmente los chicos al notar que la chica era bien formada

-Bueno pasando a otra cosa me ayudan?- pregunto Allegra un poco mas alterada

-Emmmm...si-dijo Axel un poco desconfiado

-Bien, genial entonces seria genial...-pero Allegra fue interrumpida por un gran dinosaurio que ¿hablaba?

-JA, no podras refugiarte en tus amigos...yo soy mucho mejor que ellos asi que tu MORIRAS- y dicho esto se lanzo a morder a Allegra lo cual logro solo que en menor proporcion...le mordio el brazo y ademas la golpeo con su cola

-Allegra!- grito Axel al momento en que el dinosaurio se la iba a comer...asi que se transformo en un hombre-lobo y se puso entremedio del dinosaurio y Allegra haciendo que este dejara de atacar a Allegra y se preocupara por el

-Tonto humano- dijo el dinosaurio mientras se acomodaba para atacar a Axel –pero tu novia no se salvara- dijo riendo estrepitosamente

-ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA-

-ELLA NO ES SU NOVIA-

Dijeron Axel y Ginebra al mismo tiempo, todos miraron a Ginebra muy extrañados por lo que habia dicho, y cuando Ginebra se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho su puso muy roja y tuvo que esconderse en su traje, BB y Cy empezaron a reir y hacian gestos molestos hacia Axel (como diciendo "huyyyy quien tiene novia?")

-Ya dejen de molestarme- dijo Axel mientras le decia a BB y a Cy que dejaran de molestarlo

En eso Allegra se oculta tras Axel ya que el dinosaurio empezo a atacar a todos,

-Bien titanes, ataquen!-dijo Cy a los TT

-BH, vamos a acabarlo- dijo Axel un poco inseguro debido a la anterior escena

En eso el dinosaurio comienza a atacar a Iris quien todavia se estaba curando de la anterior pelea ,con Arak y Slade, esta resulto golpeada por la gran cola del dinosurio y choco con Cy quien estaba preparando su cañon sonico, el BB se transformo de igual manera en un dinosaurio pero mas chiquito asi que el dinosaurio le mordio el cuello y lo lanzo hacia el piso, Ginebra le lanzo un tornado pero el dinosaurio no sufrio gran daño asi que Ginebra le lanzo un rayo lo cual le llego a Hans ya que el dinosaurio lo esquivo y le llego a Hans, Raven y Axel atacaron juntos y lo golperon bastante pero no lo suficiente ya que cada vez que lo golpeaban crecia mas y mas y mucho mas...hasta que se hizo lo demasiado grande para que le hicieran daño los golpes de los titanes y los BH

Despues de una larga lucha los TT y los BH ya no podian luchar mas y aparte de eso estaban sumamente cansados, ya veian su fin y claro son jovenes y comienzan la confesion de los sentimientos...

-Cy...ya que estamos por morir... quiero decirte algo...tu...tu me agradas mucho- dijo Iris muy avergonzada

-QUE?-pregunto Cy sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir Iris

Y asi sucedió con casi todos ,excepto Raven, Hans y BB, los demas estaban sorprendidos y explicando lo que acababan de decir, ya que se acercaba su final debian dejar todo en claro inclusive sus sentimientos

-Y ahora para terminar...-dijo el dinosaurio gigante –me los comere uno por uno hasta que ya no queden mas superheroes en esta ciudad...JAJAJAJA-

-Yo no estaria tan seguro...-dijo una voz desde un alto edificio

-Y nunca lo lograras...-dijo otra en el otro edificio

-Genial mas diversion...-dijo sarcasticamente el dinosaurio preparandose para atacar

Y que tal me salio este? Espero que bien ya que me costo mucho poder hacerlo y demostrar algo mas de los sentimientos de nuestros nuevos amigos

Bueno espero sus opiniones y disfruten del fin de semana

Adios!


End file.
